


Third Time's The Charm, Right?

by moonlightcalls



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Wordcount: 100 each drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposes to be different in this city, but it always comes in threes. Maybe this time will be different for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Third Time’s The Charm Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably update this when the character feel the need to bug me...

It's so hard living in Gotham, in a city with petty crime, mobsters and villains. And some like the Joker that **are** actually good at pulling things off—so many them and only one Batman. It's starting to get old. Boring… but **oh**! so tempting… to join…

But I can't! I'm just the secretary of almighty Bruce Wayne. Besides, I **did not** move here two weeks ago because of that, now **did I**? No, no I came here to start anew, not to be sent to the loony bin… for the third time.

But then again third time's the charm, right?


	2. Shoould't Be Here

The man—a crazy—just smiled that glass glow smile of his. He was waiting for me to speak. Scowling, my brow furrowed as I tried to look the other way. Trying to think, gather my thoughts, to ignore this man. Make up a lie, a lie—for gods sakes lie! You shouldn't even **be** in this shitty place. My eyes, a murky blue, burning—staring at the white wall… Laughing, he broke my thoughts… stomach clenching I, the new crazy here, snuck a glance, to him. Glaring, hissing—hating him, I—so naïve—cheeks blushing I start to speak.


	3. Really Baby?

"I"—I licked my red cracked lips. "I guess I finally let my past catch up with—"

The crazy man cut me off, snapped at me for lying. It was sweet, but you could hear the underlying tone.

"Or… as I was **say** ing," I rolled my eyes and continued, "I let **temp** tation… get, the better… of me."

"And, uh, what would ah the uhm temptation here be?"

I got up and slowly walked over to the plastic wall. "Oh, baby, you live in Gotham, do you **really** need to ask that? This lovely city has the Batsy and you.


End file.
